1. Field
The disclosure relates to a three-dimensional display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a three-dimensional display apparatus capable of displaying a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display apparatus provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have a binocular disparity, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively. To this end, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier is disposed over and spaced apart from a display panel for a two-dimensional (“2D”) image, and thus the viewer perceives different images through the left and right eyes thereof.
In a 3D image display apparatus that employs a lenticular lens, the left- and right-eye images are alternately arranged in a striped shape on a focal plane of the lenticular lens having a semi-cylindrical shape. Accordingly, the left- and right-eye images are separated from each other by the lenticular lens, so the viewer perceives the image as 3D without wearing special glasses.
In a 3D image display apparatus that employs a parallax barrier, slits are arranged in a striped shape at regular intervals in order to transmit or block the light, and the left- and right-eye images are alternately arranged in the front or rear side of the slits at a suitable interval. Therefore, the viewer separately recognizes the left- and right-eye images passing through the parallax barrier at a specific viewpoint, and thus the viewer perceives the 3D image, also without wearing special glasses.